Buzzed
by CptKaydeAdama
Summary: So…as if the fact that Ashley was drunk wasn’t weird enough, she just has to be talking to his ex…about him… yeah, this night wasn’t awkward at all… Will/Ashley. No real spoilers.


Title: Buzz

Rating : M/R for swearing.

Characters/Pairings: Will, Ashley, Henry, Meg, Will/Ashley, squint for Will/Meg, Will/Ashley/Henry friendship.

Spoilers: Sort of all the aired episodes except for the first part of the season finale.

Summary: So…as if the fact that Ashley was drunk wasn't weird enough, she just has to be talking to his ex…about him… yeah, this night wasn't awkward at all…

Warnings: Use of a…very bad word. Hence the rating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ashley, Henry, Will, Meg, or any of the Sanctuary characters. All rights are reserved to the Sci-Fi Channel, which I watch faithfully :)

A/N I know that it's unlikely that Ashley would get this drunk, but the plot bunny has been wrecking havoc in my head and won't let me alone till I write this.

Will sighed as he walked into the club, the music blaring loudly in his ears. Helen had sent him. Not to find an abnormal 'Ok, that's debatable because of her parents' he thought, but to find a girl. Ashley to be precise. She made an announcement hours ago that she was going into town to just run some errands and get away. She needed to relax. They all nodded in understanding. That was seven hours ago. So, being the worried mother, and apparently experienced in the knowledge of how some sleaze balls like to spike drinks before taking them to young, pretty girls _"Never experienced it personally, but I've seen it happen to others." _Helen assured, she sent the only guy she thought could convince Ashley to get out of there. Him …apparently. When he asked Helen why she thought Ashley would listen to him and not her, she just smiled a smile that suggested that she knew something he didn't. He'd ask her about that later.

"Ashley?!" Will called as loudly as he could. "ASHLEY?!" He looked around and spotted her leather jacket on a chair with a high back. And yes, he knew that many girls had the same kind of jacket, but hers was unique. On one of the sleeves , in silver embroidery were the initials A.M. and a symbol that was apparently her family's coat of arms. He walked over behind the chair and stopped when he heard a very drunk but familiar voice.

"And I hate…I hate my life sometimes. I …it's just so fucking complicated and it sucks. Man does it suck. Men suck too…" Will couldn't help but agree with her in her case. Ashley had had a very tough life.

But , wait ..men? Was she actually dating right now? He could have sworn she wasn't. She even told Zack, may he rest in peace, that she didn't date. So what did she mean? Will hid behind a beam and leaned around to see who Ashley was talking to. And he had the urge to say fuck himself when he saw her. Meg. Great. Just great. This is exactly what he needed right now. Going to get the inebriated daughter of his mentor whom, he was starting to admit, he had some feelings for Ashley, right in front of the ex-girlfriend he had been dumped by almost a year ago. Could things go any worse for him right now? What if she asked about what he was doing? What if she asked why he was picking up Ashley? What would he tell her? 'Oh hey, I came to pick up the now drunk daughter of my mentor. What's that? Why am I getting her? Well we all live in the same mansion. Yeah, that slightly creepy one near the bay. What goes on in there? Oh y'know, the usual creepy stuff. We house abnormals, y'know monsters? Mythical creatures. My best friend is a werewolf. And her, this girl right here, her mother is 157 years old with a freakishly high IQ and her father used to be Jack the Ripper. His real name is John Druitt. Actually a nice guy when he isn't trying to scare the shit out of everyone.' Yeah. That's go over nicely.

"And why would you say that hun? Got some guy troubles?" Meg asked politely, clearly trying to calm Ashley down, and from the two glasses she had in front of her, one clearly for a different drink than the other, keeping her from drinking more.

"Ohohoho you don't know the half of it." Ashley slurred. "Y'see there's this guy I work with, he's new to my…company…" Good save Ashley. "…he's smart, and he's nice, and he's funny, and good GOD he has the nicest body I've ever seen. Long story to how I know that." Through his rising blush Will prayed Ashley wouldn't tell her that story, "Anywho, like I said, he's nice, kind, a good hearted person. He's never done anything wrong…on purpose." Will cringed. He knew what she was thinking about. That time he was kidnapped and turned into that…that monster… Will shuddered when he thought about it. Not happy shiny memories. "And he is completely , utterly clueless to the fact that I…that I.." Ashley began to cry. Dammit, this was turning out to be more complicated then he had hoped.

"He's not one of those guys who thinks that you don't exist is he? If he is, tell me who he is, and I'll go punch him out. You seem to be such a wonderful girl, he'd be crazy not to like you." Meg consoled, with genuine concern. Ashley laughed lightly through her tears.

"Nah, it's alright. He knows I exist. It's not that. It's just…he … doesn't feel the same way. And it sucks cuz..." Ashley hiccupped at that moment. "Dammit…" Meg smiled softly at her, like an older sister concerned for her younger sister. "But yeah. I haven't…I can't tell him that I like him cuz that'd make things awkward for both of us and the rest of the people where we work , cuz he doesn't feel the same way and…and… " Crap. Will knew Ashley became very _very _emotional when she was drunk. It was scary. Meg walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Sweetie, he'll see you don't worry, and I'm sure he feels the same, how could he not? You're awesome." Will wished he could see whether or not Ashley had smiled. He hoped she did. Meg got up and took their glasses "I'm gonna take these up to the bar, and drive you home honey, you're in no condition to drive." As soon as Meg walked into the crowd and disappeared, Will made an entrance. Casual, like he just found her. He hadn't heard anything. Really…

"Ashley?! Is this where you've been for the past six hours?" Will walked over by her chair , feigning confusion and anger. "We've all been worried sick about you. Usually you check in at least once every hour or so. With the new threats against the Sanctuary, and John's enemies being around in town…" Ashley looked at him blankly. "What?" he asked.

"I… well it's not like.. you're not my mother. Although you sound a lot like her. Jesus, why can't you guys leave me the fuck alone?! I mean I appreciate the concern every once in awhile, but this is just ridiculous." Ashley slurred. Oh yeah, still totally plastered.

"Well I'm sooo sorry that we're all worried about someone we care about, someone we love, when they don't check in. In normal conditions, yes, it wouldn't be as big a deal, but for God's sake Ashley, we live way the hell and gone out of a normal situation and you know that!" Will snapped. "I mean come on! You're father kidnapped you! And speaking of your father, he used to be Jack the Ripper! I'm not saying he's going to hurt you now, but still! We do not live in a normal world, you and I. And we need to look after each other, otherwise we will be killed or kidnapped…or both." Ashley chuckled a bit at the last part. "Yeah , see? Not a normal life. No where near to it." Ashley nodded, still a bit drunk. Yeah…

"Will?" God dammit! He was hoping they could get out before she came back. Will turned towards a confused Meg and thought of what he could say…wasn't looking good he'd have to admit.

"Hey Meg. How are you doing?" he greeted casually. Ashley stumbled out of her chair and grabbed her jacket, haphazardly grabbing at Will's shoulder to keep herself up.

"Hey…Will. You know her?" Meg nodded towards Ashley. Will nodded.

"Yeah she's a …co-worker of mine. We all live in the same complex and we got worried when she wasn't calling or coming back, so everyone sent me to get her." Nice cover-up Will. That didn't sound vague or weird at all.

"Oh, well..I was going to give her a ride home but, I guess if you're here and you can take her…" Ashley spotted Meg and started laughing.

"Oh shit, shit, Meg I totally forgot to tell you the other reason my life sucks, Will here just reminded me about it. I recently learned that my dad used to be Jack the…" Will covered her mouth with his hand and Ashley laughed and put a fake look of innocence on her face when Will shot her a scolding look.

"Jack the…?" Meg looked at the two of them questioningly.

"Jack the barman." Will offered as Ashley looked at him, amazed, like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Shit, seriously?" Meg looked over her shoulder at the fifty something barman behind the bar.

"Yeah. Weird encounter. My mom got drunk and…"

"Okay Ashley, let's go." Will stopped her before she made the situation worse. Ashley straightened up and mock saluted him.

"Yesh sir!" she giggled. She sighed as she slumped against Will and he tried his best to hold her up.

"Oookay… well , Meg, it's been uh…nice to see you again. I better get going before her mom thinks I've gone missing too. " He laughed nervously. Meg nodded.

"Yeah, same here." Meg offered. Will nodded. As they walked by Meg, Ashley looked at her and gestured towards Will mouthing 'That's him!' as she was taken along. Megnodded.

"Okay, in you go." Will said, once they were outside , as he gently put Ashley in the passenger's seat of his new Volvo.

"W-Will?" Ashley mumbled, sounding like she was going to cry again….great.

"Yes Ash?" he asked , using her nickname in an attempt to make her smile. Didn't work.

"What about my bike?" she nodded towards her motorcycle, that was still parked in the parking lot.

"Ah, Henry's taking care of that." Will replied, also nodding at her bike. Ashley squinted and saw Henry standing there , with her keys and with her helmet , smiling.

"Ah shit, are you serious? He's touching my bike? Uh uh…no.." Will gave her another scolding look. Ashley grunted. "Fine." she muttered. Will nodded towards Henry, signaling him to go. They waited until Henry hopped on to Ashley's motorcycle and left the parking lot, and then Will followed.

"Ashley?" Will began.

"Yes Will?" came her reply.

"Are you alright? You've been silent this entire time."

"I don't always go on like a fucking teenager Will." Ashley snapped as they went through the gate of the Sanctuary behind Henry. As they pulled into the massive garage, Will sighed.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk about what's wrong, don't. I was just trying to help." Will said with a hurt tone. Ashley felt the guilt build inside her. Damn him. He made her feel bad for something that she shouldn't feel bad for. She hated him for that. Hated him. Ashley got out of his car and all three of them went into the Sanctuary. Henry said good night to them and gave Ashley her keys . As Will was about to enter his room, Ashley spoke up.

"Will?"

"Yes Ashley?" he asked, slightly unnerved by the whole situation.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a bitch earlier. I don't want you to think that I'm some stand-offish girl who can't let anyone in, cuz it's not true. You've proved that." Will stopped, turning towards her, half of his body in his room , half out.

"Is that so?" Will asked, grinning.

"Yeah." Ashley smiled. "You're my best friend Will. Well, you and Henry. I don't want to get in trouble. He can probably hear me. " Will and Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, probably."

"Yeah , you're right!" they heard Henry shout from below them. They began to crack up, Will leaning against the doorjamb to support himself, Ashley doubling over.

"Oh God…" Ashley wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, and Will did the same. "Hey Will? Just so you know, I'm not…drunk."

"Oh really? Your actions earlier spoke otherwise." Will quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm buzzed, there's a difference." Ashley stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? And what, pray tell dear Ashley, is the difference?" Will asked. Ashley walked towards him, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. When she was a couple inches away, she whispered.

"My senses." she said "I know you were behind that beam when I was talking to that girl, whom, apparently, you know." Ashley quirked an eyebrow this time. Will blushed. "So was I right ?" she whispered into his ear. "Do you not see me Will?" he shivered.

" I…uh…I…"

"Well?" she leaned closer, Will silently composed himself and leaned towards her, whispering in her ear.

"What do you think?" Ashley visibly shivered and Will couldn't help but smirk. Yeah, ball was in his court.

"I think…it's something we need to test, don't you?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, and how do you propose we test that Ashley?" Tit for tat. He wasn't going to lose this battle.

"You , me, dinner when we don't have some new abnormal to chase." Ashley replied.

"Well then, we better not let Henry get a hold on any energy drinks." Will laughed.

"For God's sake! I can hear you guys!" Henry shouted again. "WEREWOLF! Don't you forget it!" Will and Ashley started laughing again, leaning on each other this time.

"Sound good?" Ashley looked up at Will. He smiled.

"Sounds great."

The End.

A/N This was my first Ashley/Will fic …well first Sanctuary fic actually, please be nice. It just popped into my head, I had to write it.


End file.
